


2 New Messages from Minako

by angel_ponders



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: Minako (20:32): I didn't know you could do a quad flip!! Minako (21:13): Yuuri when you are done with the press message me!!!!Yuuri (21:24): Sorry! More press than usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment with style. I had a plot bunny about this potential character moment and couldn't shake it.

Minako (20:32): I didn't know you could do a quad flip!! 

Minako (21:13): Yuuri when you are done with the press message me!!!!

Yuuri (21:24): Sorry! More press than usual.  
Yuuri (21:25): I didn't know I could do a quad flip either.  
Minako (21:27): it wasn't planned?? :o  
Yuuri (21:31): nope! Decided halfway through the program to do it  
Minako (21:32): I also didn't know you and Victor were involved romantically!! How long has that been going on??????

Minako (21:45): Yuuri????????

Yuuri (21:51): I don't know! Maybe an hour and a half now I guess  
Yuuri (21:52): I don't know actually maybe we aren't we haven't talked about it. We're getting into a cab right now  
Minako (21:53): that was your first kiss?? Honey that was definitely a romantic gesture . So was that quad flip!!  
Yuuri (21:54): I don't know. He's Russian. Maybe that's just a thing there  
Minako (21:55): honey no. Kissing on the lips like that isn't a Russian thing. I've spent a lot of time traveling around and that's a couple thing pretty much everywhere  
Minako (21:55): talk to him!! You are free from the press now  
Yuuri (21:56): we're in a cab  
Minako (21:57): so???  
Yuuri (21:57): cab driver might speak English. I'd want this to be sort of private. I don't know what I'm doing  
Minako (21:58): you are confessing your love to the man of your dreams!!!  
Minako (21:58): well you kind of already did that with that JSF press conference.  
Minako (21:59): and that quad flip. That flip was a love confession on Ice!!!  
Yuuri (22:00): MINAKO  
Minako (22:01): I'm just speaking the truth~~~~

Minako (22:09): don't be mad! Was just teasing

Minako (22:11): Yuuri?

Yuuri (22:16): not mad. Was just talking to Victor (not about the romance thing!!). We're at the hotel now.  
Minako (22:18): please talk to him about the romance thing, though! You need to have a discussion. You kissed on live tv  
Yuuri (22:20): i will. I'll text you later?  
Minako (22:21): yes! Talk. Sleep. Then let me know how it went!  
Yuuri (22:22): good night Minako

Minako (07:31): good morning Yuuri!!! How did it go?

Minako (09:45): I'll take this long silence as a sign you all are spending the whole morning cuddling in bed

Minako (10:31): I have a flight to catch but the anticipation is killing me!!!

Yuuri (10:45): u were right  
Minako (10:46): about??  
Yuuri (10:47): we spent the morning, you know, like you said  
Minako (10:48): cuddling in bed?????  
Yuuri (10:50): yeah that  
Minako (10:51): I'm boarding my flight but when you get back home I'm taking you both out for drinks!!  
Minako (10:52): <3<3<3  
Yuuri (10:53): thanks Minako, we land tonight. I'll text you  
Yuuri (10:53): have a safe flight  
Minako (10:54): love you, kid. I'm proud of you  
Yuuri (10:55): love you too


End file.
